A Very Mega Christmas
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: It's Christmas time in Harwood County. While out celebrating the fun and festivities the rangers spend some time reflecting over what Christmas time means to them.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I present my version of the PR Megaforce "_The Robo Knight Before Christmas_" holiday episode. Each chapter in this fiction is inspired by various Christmas songs. Christmas is certainly one of my favorite times of the year and I really enjoy PR Megaforce so I wrote this because I wanted to express what the Christmas meant to the rangers.

* * *

Prologue 

It's Christmas time in Harwood County. The Power Rangers have surprisingly have gotten an unexpected break from their usual monster-busting. The team decided to take full advantage of their break by relaxing and enjoying the time off by spending it with their families and close friends. Today is a special day for the team everyone is preparing to meet up at Ernie's annual Christmas party. In the meantime, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Troy and even Robo Knight all reflect on their hopes, wishes and what Christmas and the holiday spirit means to them.


	2. My Grown Up Christmas List

My Grown Up Christmas List

"I think that's the very last one," Emma jeered, placing the gift inside her bag.

Emma was finally done wrapping up the last of her gifts for her friends. She was not only preparing for the Christmas party at Ernie's but she was volunteering today as one of Santa's helpers that afternoon. She stood to her feet, adjusting her hair. She couldn't believe that it was Christmas time, already.

It just kind of snuck up on her, so there had been less time to prepare. Then again, who knew that she would be splitting her time between school, her environmental studies and all the while trying to save the world?

Emma sighed; as exhausting as it was she never gave it a second thought. She couldn't express the overwhelming joy she felt knowing that all her hard-work and environmental advocacy were truly making an impact in the world. Not only that but she had learned the true significance of saving and preserving the environment since becoming a Power Ranger. It also gave her the reassurance that her plight and struggles were not in vain. She turned her attention over to the glowing fire inside her chimney pulling out her Christmas list. As silly as it seemed, she still enjoyed writing to Santa and sharing both her hopes and dreams.

She started reflecting on the times when she and the others sat upon that hill that night, watching those meteorites shooting across the clear night skies elated that she got to share that special moment with her best friends. She chuckled; looks like her list hadn't changed all that much, she continued pondering over all her hopes for peace and harmony for all man-kind, no more wars and trauma, along with the world being free both harm and pollution along with her wish to become a champion BMX cyclist.

As Emma scanned her list, there was one wish that was missing. It was a secret wish, one that she had yet to share with anyone, including Gia. A wish, that she could share her feelings for Troy. She realized that her feelings were much deeper for him after that evening while watching that meteor shower. She had a hard time holding in the joy she felt sitting there her holding his hand. Emma felt some much warm and closeness that embrace, she enjoyed because it was something that she hadn't felt before. In, fact since then she had to constantly resist the urge to reach out and hold Troy. But, she held herself back, mostly because of fear of being rejected, and the awkwardness that could follow.

Then again, she thought that even if she tried putting her feelings out there, there was a chance that he wouldn't take the hints, Troy was aloof, and didn't give any indications that he wanted to be a relationship. Emma sighed; placing her list back inside her stocking. She wasn't all that sure what had drawn her in to him, but it made her happy that Troy was finally starting to open up more to her and the others. She wasn't all that sure what he had gone through in his life, but, regardless of her feelings she was glad to have meant him. Emma figured whether or not she would have the courage to share her feelings, he would always be a good friend and that alone would be enough to suffice, at least for the time being. Nonetheless, Emma still yearned for the courage.

Setting all those thoughts aside, Emma gathered her bag; there was no time for wallowing she needed to hurry so she could go meet up with Gia before heading over to Ernie's.


	3. Santa Baby

Santa Baby

"Looks like the last one!" Gia said placing the bow around the sliver box.

She gathered one of her shopping bags, dropping the gift inside.

What a day it had been, she spent all morning wrapping gifts and putting the finish touching on the tree. Christmas time was definitely one of Gia's favorite times of the year. She loved spending time looking at all the Christmas lights, around her neighborhood, and watching the lighting of the Christmas tree in the city's plaza. What Gia loved especially was all the time she got to spend with her family and friends.

But this year Christmas was different. She would have never imagined that she would be chosen to become a superhero. While she had always dreamed of being one as a little girl, but not in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would actually become one. That dream is what sparked her interest martial arts which delighted her parents because they felt it would help wrangle in that boisterous energy. Along with martial arts, she took up cheer leading, and at one point piano lessons too, all while maintaining good grades in school. She chuckled; remembering how everyone questioned how she could juggle all those activities while keeping her grades, and having an active social life. Honestly, Gia didn't know, but she always made time for her friends, especially her best friend Emma. They had been friends since they were 7 years old. Emma had been always there for her. Throughout the years they started growing apart, and running in different social circles, but they still maintained their close friendship which meant the world to her. In fact, since they became Power Rangers they started spending much more time together, just like old times.

Gia leaned against the wall, shifting her thoughts; to something that had been on her mind for some time. She secretly wished that she didn't have to always keep up her tough, girl facade but it was the face that her friends and peers have come to know, so she figured it was best to keep it up at least for the time being. But little did the world know that her tough persona secretly masked a girl, that wasn't perfect, and failed just like everyone else, and who didn't always get what she wanted and like everyone experienced rejection and knew how much it could hurt. But Gia realized how superficial people were and how they only saw her so-called_ beautiful_ exterior and correlated that with perfection believing she was without faults.

Sometimes Gia wondered if like so many other guys this was this why Jake had a crush on her. She knew how he felt about her, but she never spoken to the guy or even noticed him till they became teammates. She wondered if Jake was more infatuated with her looks, and trying to build a reputation for being able to date her. After all, she was quite aware of her status as one of the most popular girls in school. Her reputation presided her so much so that teachers knew who she was before she even stepped inside their class and already set up high expectations for her. This was cool in all but it also made people realize that she wasn't just another pretty face, she was smart and witty and could take care of herself.

Sometimes she wondered if this is what drew the guys in to her?

There was one point where she was asking out at least three times or more a day and none of those guys really caught her attention. Well maybe expect for one guy, and surprisingly that guy was Jake. Over time, she realized that he was certainly not like the typical guys she dated; he was genuinely a nice sweet guy and that he wasn't trying to feed his ego or reputation and for the most part seemed sincere in his feelings and affections.

One of the things Gia couldn't deny was how they made a great team. She couldn't believe how in sync they were in battle, it was like any doubt she had in her mind went away when she and Jake morphed and fought. So maybe there could be something more between them. But at this point Gia wasn't all that sure of how genuine her feelings were for him. But what was clear to her that Jake certainly enjoyed their times together; she giggled remembered that wide, goofy grin spread across his face that night while watching that meteor shower. Gia had to admit that she enjoyed that moment probably more than she would have ever admitted. She also couldn't deny the comfort she felt in his embrace and that felt good, because it was something that she hadn't experienced with any of the other guys she dated.

Gia walked over to the chimney, looking over at her stock stuffer perched high on the chimney. Inside it held her Christmas list. She took out her list clutching it close to her heart. Besides wishing to show the world her true self she secretly wished to find true love. From the looks of things maybe just maybe at least one of those wishes were actually becoming true. She slid her list deep inside her stocking turning her attention over to the tree noticing all neatly wrapped gifts stacked underneath the tree.

A wide smile spread across her youthful face, she saw her name scrawled on many gifts stacked high underneath the tree. Gia kneeled picking up one of the wrapped gifts shaking it.

"I know this is something good!" she cried happily.

She glanced around at all some of the other gifts wrapped around the tree. She liked giving gifts as much as she enjoyed getting them too and from the looks of it, Santa had been very generous to Gia this year; which didn't come as a surprise she had been a very good girl.

Gia glanced over at the clock.

"I better get a move on it."

Settling in on those thoughts, Gia grabbed her both her hat and bags, heading for the front door.


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

All I want for Christmas Is You

Jake trotted down the street, stopping to take in the crisp air. He was on his way to Noah's house so they head over to Ernie's annual Christmas party.

"Ahhh, how I love Christmas time!" he sang brightly.

He glanced over across the street, watching one of his neighbors stringing some lights across their rooftop.

"Hey Jake how's it going?" the neighbor called waving.

He threw up a hand. "Great!" Jake jeered.

He smiled; continuing down the street. Christmas was certainly one of his favorite times of the year. With all the holidays greetings, and caroling, and decorating, and time spent with family and close friends, and not to mention all the yummy food that he could never seemed to get enough of. What made Jake's Christmas extra special this year was that he was getting the chance to live out one of his childhood fantasies. Jake couldn't express the happiness he felt when he became a Power Ranger. He thoroughly remembered watching and reading stories about their heroic antics. He couldn't put into words the excitement and thrill he got every time he fought. He loved it so much that he wished he could share his delight with the world, but he learned that couldn't use their powers for personal gain, although there were certain situations when his powers would have come in handy, but they needed to keep their identities a secret. So one can only imagine how difficult it was for him to hold all that in. Nonetheless, Jake still basked in the glory of being able to live out one of his dreams.

Speaking of dreams, and wishes even through Jake stopped making Christmas lists, he still kept a secret list locked away inside his heart. One of those wishes was to become star player of the Harwood High soccer team. This had been a dream of Jake's for a while now, he was without a doubt a great player, but for some reason he was never good enough to become the star player. Jake sighed; he knew someday he would become the star, but until then he would continue working hard and doing his best.

Besides that there was another wish that seem like for the most part was kind of coming true. The wish involved winning over the heart of the girl he was crushing on.

Her name was Gia Moran.

She was the weak spot for Jake. He first took notice of the beauty at one of his soccer games last year. He still vividly remembered the day, after scoring the winning goal, turning to the cheering crowd and there he spotted her smiling and clapping. Jake's breath had become hitched in his throat; it was as if the world around him ceased to exist at that very moment he took notice of her. Jake was determined from that moment on to win her over, and he planned to do so using his charming antics. Jake was never coy when it came to sharing his thoughts and feelings, and he was pretty popular with his peers, but surprisingly he and Gia didn't run in the same social circles though. One can only imagine the excitement when he learned that he was taking classes with the girl of his dreams. He couldn't believe how much his luck would change when they both became Power Rangers. Not only was his getting to get to know her, but he would be getting the chance to spend time with her.

How much better could things get?

Their relationship was shaky in the beginning, because he probably wasn't like any of the other guys that Gia has dated, and it didn't help that he was competing with all the others that were crushing on her, but he had the one leg up on all the others guys vying for her attention. Over time, Gia seem to have softened up a bit towards him. She wasn't that snappy towards him, or giving him the cold shoulder, in fact he was sure that she had started warming up him. That made Jake very happy.

He paused stopping at the intersection. As he was standing there waiting for the signal change, he started thinking about the time when Emma's hopes and dreams got eaten by Dream Snatcher. He could only imagine the horror she and the others went through, and all the feelings of lost hope. Jake didn't know what he would do if he were to lost his hopes and dreams, they were the fuel that gave him the strength and courage to not only carry out their mission and protect the world, but gave him the courage to wear his heart on his sleeves.

After their defeat of Dream Snatcher, while sitting out there that night, he had no idea that one of his secret wishes would be coming true. That moment when Gia reached out her hand, to him, it was almost surreal. As much as he wished for world peace, and protection of the planet from harm and pollution, nothing could be more real than sitting there in that moment holding hands, and being close to someone you deeply cared for. If he could he would have sat there holding and embracing her all evening long. But sharing that special moment with her was absolutely priceless. Jake felt a rush of wind, clutching his jacket closer to his body, he looked up and saw people coolly gliding passing him. He hurried across the intersection fighting his way through the crowds of people casually striding in the streets…

As he approached Noah's house, he slid his hands into his pockets clutching the small box inside. Jake pulled it from his pocket carefully scanning it. He made sure to wrap it very neat and carefully. He smiled; silently reading the name scrawled across the small tag. Jake clutched it to his heart hoping that the recipient would like what he had to give.

The one wish that Jake truly wished for Christmas was to win over the heart of the girl he loved.


	5. It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Noah gathered his bag, pulling on his beanie feeling satisfied with all the progress he made since this morning. His tree was finally up with all the decorations, he turned watching all the lights flicking back and forth everything had got precisely as he planned. He turned his attention over to the chimney and saw his old stock stuffer perched high along with the others. Noah thoroughly enjoyed Christmas. He liked the extra time he got to spend with both his family and close friends and not to mention all the good foods like he got to eat along with all the glorious snowfall fights that he loved.

Noah walked over to the chimney picking up a small snow globe; inside was a picture of him and his best friends. Noah couldn't express how happy it was to have to befriend Gia, Emma, and Troy. He really enjoyed their company and all the excitement that they bought into his life. Prior to meeting them Noah was just another socially awkward, geek that would rather spend his weekends studying and finding out the latest technology, than finding a date or hanging out with the popular kids or attending the latest parties. The only reason Noah knew about any of the parties or got invited to hang out with any of the popular kids was because of Jake. He was constantly trying and drag him out to on the weekends, or trying to get him to hang out with some of his friends, but the few times Noah did hangout with them, he always felt both awkward and out-of-place, but it didn't help either that he was painfully shy and that some of those of people made fun of him. But surprisingly since becoming a Power Rangers, he started finding himself more open, and less introverted. He supposed that baring the faith of the world on his shoulders would certainly make a person less coy.

He chuckled; remembering his battle against Virox, and how the Warstar managed to shake his confidence, then again it didn't help when the woman he saved that day saved questioned his heroic antics. Sometimes even to this very day the thought still lingered in the back of his mind and he still had a hard time believing that he was in fact a real-life superhero. Even still to this day, Noah questioned his abilities to keep up with his teammates. He didn't practice martial arts like Troy or Gia, nor did he have Jake's strength or tenacity, nor that gracefulness that Emma possessed. But over time Noah learned that his strengths laid in his ability to think quickly on his feet, and being able to keep calm and staying strong and composed. So it made Noah happy knowing that not only was he getting to share his knowledge of the latest technology but he was actually contributing something to the team.

Not only has becoming a Power Ranger been a life-alternating experience but it also reignited his passion for the paranormal. With every battle, Noah was learning more and more about other worldly beings and this thrilled him to no end especially when he got to share his findings with Mr. Burly. He turned his attention over to the stock stuffer; he started thinking about all what he would like for Christmas.

Noah didn't exactly have a Christmas list, he stopped making those years ago, but honestly what more could Noah possibly be grateful for this year?

He managed to break out of the protective shell, and he much more active and less socially awkward with his peers. But the one thing that he was truly grateful for was the realization that what he thought were his greatest limitations were in fact his greatest strengths.

Something else came to mind too, he started thinking about the little caterpillars he used to manage in his science and how eventually they would blossom into a butterfly, how he too was slowly started to break out of his shell and show the world his true self.

A knock stirred Noah from his thoughts.

"Coming!" he replied walking over to his front door.

"Hey buddy!"

"Jake."

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

But as he stepped out the door, he stopped thinking about something or rather someone.

"I forgot something…I'll be right back."

"Dude, it's cold out here…so hurry up!" Jake said, with a shiver.

Noah chuckled; running back inside grabbing the snow globe. As much as Noah treasured it, he thought it would be the perfect gift for their special teammate.

"Noah!" Jake whined shivering, "hurry up dude!"

Noah shoved the snow globe inside his bag racing over to the door.

"What did you forget?" Jake asked curiously.

"A little something for a special friend," Noah replied with a slyly smirk shutting the front door.


	6. All Alone On Christmas

All Alone on Christmas

Troy rushed across the busy intersection coolly gliding through the people casually mingling in the crowded streets. He stopped; wrapping his scarf, tighter against his face, as he felt a sharp draft cutting through the air. He hurried along the paved street, when something caught his attention. It was Christmas music he glanced around the area trying to hoping to find the source of the fun and cheery tunes. Troy stopped, as he approached one of the pavilions across from the mall spotting a crowd.

He headed over towards the crowd of people gathered, he stood back listening to the jeering carolers. Their joyous tunes filled his ears, and soon Troy found himself swaying a bit to their jingles...

After a while, the carolers ceased their tunes and the crowd soon dispersed, he watched all the couples and families till they disappeared from his sight leaving him all alone.

Troy sighed; this was a scenario that he was all too familiar with. After-all he spent several years on his own, having to take care of himself. So being alone really didn't bother him all that much, in a sense, in fact he reveled in solitude. It bought about a sense of peace and comfort especially during this time of the year when people usually are spending it with their family and close friends. Christmas was always a difficult time for Troy to get through. He spent many times, sheltered inside of a foster home, wishing he was anywhere but there. During the rare times, when he lived with a foster family; Troy still didn't feel liked he belonged. In fact he still vividly remembered the first time he would have to spend Christmas without his parents. It was a difficult for him to say the least and Christmas after that had never been the same, it was as if all the joy and cheer and spirit left Troy. From that time, on life seem to have lost all its meaning and the only thing that revived his spirits was martial arts. Besides the discipline, and the ability to defend himself martial arts taught Troy how to cope with the pain, misery, and anger along with the apathy he held towards life.

But, then all that changed the moment he moved to Harwood County. Troy thought this would be another typical move, and once again he would have to go through the notions of being picked on because he was the new kid in school. But, Troy had no idea how his world would be turned on his head. Starting with that the dreams of some great war, to becoming a Power Ranger, and leading the team, a job that he had trained for his entire life according to Master Gosei. The thing that shocked him the most was how Jake, Noah, Gia and Emma welcomed him with open arms. They graciously accepted him into their inner circle, and the more time Troy spent with them it felt like they had known each other all their lives. He felt innately drawn to their presences, and wanting to know them better, something that he often shied away from.

Troy was certainly not used to having such caring and attentive friends. It was hard for him to make friends, because every time he would make a friend, Troy found himself being shuffled around to another adoption agency or being sent to live with another foster family.

After a while, he stopped himself from becoming so emotional invested in the idea of having friends or caring about life for the matter after all what was the point?

Over time Troy enjoyed that people couldn't read his emotions or figure out what he was thinking or feelings. Being stoic and unassuming became his way of coping with losing the people in life that he cared for. It also became his survival mechanism, besides martial arts which he loved, Troy's indifferent nature towards others helped him escape all the taunting and bullying including the recent incident with some bullies at school and the biggest bully that he ever faced.

Creepox.

But at the same time Troy realized that holding all his emotions inside was not necessarily a good thing. All that displaced anger, apathy and frustrations that he acquired throughout his life, really needed an outlet. But, there was a part of him that did want to tell his friends about his life and what he has gone through; however at the same time by opening up that door, he would be allowing them to step inside and see his past.

The thing was that, what if they asked questions, how could he answer their questions if he were seeking the answers himself?

Troy sighed; turning his attention over to the tree in the center of one of the pavilion watching the colorful lights flickering back and forth. Although he knew for certain that he wasn't ready to tell his friends about his past, but he was happy that they were helping them break out of the protective shell he shielded himself with. Peeling away that shell, did leave him vulnerable but he was slowing learning that exposing himself to his friends was actually good thing. He hadn't realized the consequences that came with opening himself up, because sometimes he would feel the stabs of jealousy at the closeness, and the bonds that Jake, Noah and Gia and Emma shared with each other. It was clear that Noah and Jake despite their differences were child-hood friends, and that they had gone through some tough times, together and had each other's backs through thick and thin like Gia and Emma.

Troy honestly missed that kind of bond he had with his friends. He wasn't always a loner, he too was once a very boisterous, kid that loved playing outdoors, and enjoyed the company of his friends, but all that changed the moment he lost his parents and became a foster child. Over time Troy came to realization that the past, was the past and he had come to accept that there was nothing he could do to change it, the only thing he had control over was the way he reacted towards it. That's why he tried so hard to fight the jealousy and envy that would rear its ugly head, because for the first time since his parents' passing he befriended people who were helping him to get over his fear of opening his heart and sharing his feelings.

For the first time in a very a long time, Troy was happy that he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone, or in some foster home, or even with some foster family he was getting the chance to spend Christmas with his close friends and the idea of that made him really happy.

"Troy?!"

Troy turned; stepped out his internal thoughts searching for the voice's source.

"Jake!" he cried happily spotting his friends.

He saw Jake and behind him saw Noah trailing close behind him.

"Hey guys!" Troy said.

"What's up dude?!" Jake said slapping his hand.

"Not much."

"How's it going Troy?"

"Good…" he replied.

"Hey...what are you doing out here alone?" Noah asked looking around the empty pavilion.

"Oh…I was just standing here thinking…about…" Troy trailed off looking around.

"Thinking about what?" Noah inquired with curiosity.

"I know what you're thinking about?" Jake said cutting in.

Both he and Noah turned their attention over to Jake, he was anxious to hear what he had to say since Jake could supposedly read minds now.

"I bet you were standing out here thinking about something that happened during a battle…or the Vrak or something…right?" Jake guessed.

Troy chuckled; shrugging his shoulders. Silly Jake that was a plausible guess but that wasn't actually what he was thinking about but he decided to go along with his assertion.

"Yeah…something like that," Troy replied with a sly smirk.

Jake let out a long sigh, "dude…you worry too much…right now…we should be enjoying Christmas time with all of our family and close friends, and all the good food and not to mention all the presents!" he cheered wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course," Troy answered with laughter.

"Guys…what are we waiting for?" Noah asked walking past them, "we need to hurry and get over to Ernie's I think the girls are waiting for us."

"Cool…let's go shall we," Jake said trotting ahead.

"C'mon slow poke!" Jake jokingly jibed turning back to him.

Troy smiled; hurrying to catch up. Shifting all his thoughts aside, determined to make this his best Christmas yet.


	7. That Christmas Feeling

That Christmas Feeling

Robo Knight, transformed back into his robotic form peering over the edge of the familiar building overlooking the skyline of the city. Robo Knight sensed that something was strange and amiss. He turned his attention over to the people below. He saw what looked like trees stacked high on their vehicle driving mechanisms. This was puzzling to Robo Knight, he didn't understand why the humans are taking down something that he has fought so valiant to protect.

"Why are these humans cutting down all these trees?"

How could the humans cut and tear down trees which were a vital resource for their planet's containment. Curious, to find answers to his question, Robo Knight sought out his teammates, he knew that they could help him find the answer to his question. Using his internal tracking system, he located the rangers tracking them over at Harwood County Mall. Robo Knight started scanning the coördinates. To his surprise the area was nearby. Robo Knight morphed back into his Lion zord in search of the Power Rangers hoping that they would give him the answers he was seeking.

* * *

"Gia over here!" Emma called, spotting her in the passing crowds of people.

She had agreed to meet up with Gia so that they could head over to the Ernie's together. She got gifts for everyone on her list expect for one person. Emma sighed; honestly she wasn't all that sure what to get him at all. She really didn't know what he liked or disliked for the matter, then again she really didn't know much about him, expect for the fact that he made her heart race each time she was in his presence. She clutched hand over her heart; hoping that Gia wouldn't be too suspicious if she asked to do some more Christmas shopping. Emma turned her attention back over to the crowd watching Gia coolly glide through the mingling passerby's.

"So good to see you!" Emma said.

"Good seeing you too!" Gia said reaching out and embracing her.

"Emma, I know that we're supposed to meet up with the guys…but I still had some last-minute shopping to do," Gia asked pulling away.

She glanced at her watch with a wide grin; "Let's see Ernie's party doesn't start for another hour…" Emma started with a sly grin.

"So…does that mean we have enough time to go?"

"Of course…we can go shopping…I need to finish getting some things off my list…" she cried pulling out her small folded up piece a paper.

"Great!" Gia chirped.

"Let's go, I know the perfect place we can go," Emma said.

"You lead the way," Gia replied linking an arm around hers.

A bright smiled touched her lips, as she lead the way towards the mall, hoping that she would be able to find the perfect gift for that special someone.

* * *

"Can I get you guys something? My famous eggnog perhaps?" Ernie suggested eagerly.

Troy grimaced; glancing over at both Jake and Noah. "I think I'll have my usual."

"Same here," said Noah.

"How about you Jake?" he asked turning to him.

"Oh…I don't know…" he hesitated glancing between both him and Noah.

Troy shrugged; surprised at his hesitation, usually Jake was the first one to try something new.

"C'mon…I promise you'll love it…" Ernie urged.

"Ernie…buddy…I think I will stick with my usual…"

"Hey…I tell you what I will let you try on the house."

"Is that so?!"

This seemed to have sparked Jake's interest.

Ernie nodded eagerly.

"Oh…alright…I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," Jake said giving in.

"That's the spirit!" he chirped happily swinging his way over to the counter.

"Wow…Ernie sure is into the spirit," Noah chuckled.

Troy smiled nodding in agreement. Looks like all the other people were in good spirits too. Troy was also feeling the Christmas cheer. He looked around at all the colorful Christmas decorations, speckled all over the frozen yogurt shop. Troy took a sniff of the air; taking in the crisp, smells of cinnamon, and ginger, and all the other sweet smells that Christmas time offered. Seeing all the festivities made Troy's heart dance with delight. Looks like he would be fulfilling that wish he kept locked away inside. A familiar voice stirred Troy from his internal thoughts.

"Here you guys go," Ernie said.

"Thanks," Noah said.

"Thanks," Troy replied.

"Enjoy!" he said with a wink handing Jake his tall glass of eggnog.

"Thanks…I think…"

"Well…go ahead and try it…" Noah urged nudging Jake.

Jake glanced up and down at the tall glass, turning it from side to side. "I don't know it doesn't look like your typical kind of eggnog…" he said bringing the glass for closer examination.

"You won't know till you try it," Noah commented with a smirk.

Jake cut his eyes over at him jokingly throwing up a fist. Both he and Noah watched eagerly while Jake slowly dipped his spoon into his treat.

"Here goes nothing…" he cried dipping his spoon into the substance.

Jake slowly took a taste, "ugh…." he cried, "this eggnog…" he said twisting his mouth in a bitter grimace.

Troy leaned back into his chair chuckling as he took a long sip of his juice.

"Want some?" he turned offering some to Noah.

"No…no…no…." Noah said rejecting his offer, "it's all yours my friend."

Troy turned his attention away looking around wondering where Emma and Gia were, they were supposedly meeting up with them that afternoon, before the start of the Christmas party.

"Our Christmas shopping is complete!"

Troy, Noah and Jake turned to the familiar voice. He smiled watching them with their hands full with bags dangling from their arms as they made their way over to the table.

"Hi guys!" Noah called.

"Hey girls," Troy said brightly catching's Emma's eye.

She had a wide grin spread across her youthful face. Emma certainly seemed a bit more happy than usual. Troy shrugged; if anything he was certain that she too had caught a whim of all the holiday cheer in the air.

"Hey guys…this is on the house for my favorite ladies…" Ernie said cheerfully walking over towards them.

"My special candy cane yougurtttt!" he wailed nearly tipping over the special treats with everyone including Ernie sighing in relief, at his near accident.

"That was a close one," Noah commented.

"You can say that again," Jake replied.

"That was close," Ernie said.

Just when Troy thought the coast was clear, he watched in disbelief as their treats tumbled to the ground. Troy looked over at the scene, shaking his head. He heard Jake snickering besides him.

"So sorry…" Ernie cried sadly.

Too bad, looks like the girls wouldn't be able to enjoy their special treats after-all nonetheless, Troy was sure that neither of them were going to let that shake up their holiday cheer.

"Oh…that was so thoughtful of you," Emma said reaching down to help him.

"Yeah, you're really sweet," Gia said grabbing a napkin to wipe up some of the mess with Noah's assistants.

"C'mon…" Emma said lifting up the tray.

"I'm going to go throw this out," said Noah continuing to wipe the stain.

"I'll go get a mop," Gia said hurrying over to the back of the shop.

"Hey man I think we should go help them out," Jake said standing.

"Of course."

Troy stood heading over to the counter where both Emma and Ernie were. The poor guy was still seemed quite distraught over spilling their treats.

"Ernie, you don't have to keep apologizing…" Emma said.

"I know…I know…but…I really wanted you guys to try out my treats…" he whined and huffed.

Emma chuckled; "C'mon Ernie you can always make us another one," she suggested.

"I suppose I can do that…"

"Great…and while you're doing that…we will…" she said glancing over in his direction, "will finish cleaning this up…okay?!"

"Oh…alright…" Ernie sighed dragging his feet over to the yogurt machine.

Emma turned to Troy smiling brightly. "C'mon Troy…let's finish getting up that mess…we wouldn't want anyone slipping and getting hurt."

"Of course, not," he replied.

He watched her glide past him. He stood there, thinking how much he admired her compassion for others.

"Troy!" she called waving a hand.

"Coming," he said making his way over to her.

* * *

Noah quickly headed for the doors that lead to the back of the yogurt shop. He slipped open the door, feeling the draft in the air. As he was making his way over towards the trash can, startled by someone familiar.

"Robo Knight!"

"People are cutting down trees."

"What?!" Noah said stepping over to their robotic companion.

"Humans are acting strangely; they're wasting energy, putting up colorful lights."

"The people are cutting down many pine trees."

"No…this isn't bad," he said gesturing out to the city's plaza.

"They are celebrating Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"What is that?" inquired Robo Knight.

Noah sighed scratching his head; trying to think of why to explain what Christmas was and what it meant to humanity. Noah leaned back against the wall trying to think of a plausible answer to Robo Knight's question.

"Well…" Noah started.

Then it, it hit him, a simple, yet logical answer he could give Robo Knight.

"It's the special time of the year…when humans are at their best…everyone is a lot nicer…and people…" he paused, "try a lot harder than usual to do what's right," Noah explained.

"Oh…and we strive for peace on earth."

There now that sounded like a logic explanation or at least he hoped so, no way of knowing if Robo Knight understood what he was explaining.

Robo Knight glanced around the plaza.

"The streets are decorated for peace on earth?"

Noah sighed inward, that was not exactly the message, he was hoping to convey.

"Yeah…" he chuckled, "that and well shopping."

"Humans celebrate the holiday seasons by getting that special someone a gift…and everyone_ loves_ getting gifts."

Noah figured that he may as well explain the commercial the reasoning why people enjoyed Christmas time and the holidays as illogical as it may seem.

"I will investigate this further," Robo Knight said stepping away.

"No…hold on," Noah said pulling him back.

"You can't go into the mall…you'll scare everyone!" he warned.

There was no way he was going to let their companion out on his own, and take a chance that he may inadvertently end up hurting someone. But knowing how stubborn Robo Knight was, he was doubtful that he would concede. Noah started scouring his brain trying come up with something that he could use to show Robo Knight what Christmas meant to humans. Then it hit him, he knew just the perfect way that he could show their companion and get a little kick of it too.

"Unless, we can pretend you're a giant toy!"

"A toy?"

"Yeah…but you would have to stand still for like 24 hours…can you do that?"

"I stood still in hibernation for thousands of years."

"Good point," Noah commented, he honestly hadn't thought of that so 24 hours would be a piece of cake for Robo Knight.

Now the only problem was how was he going to get Robo Knight over to the Christmas display without startling anyone or drawing attention to themselves?

"Come with me…c'mon…" he called grabbing Robo Knight remembering the small passageway outside of Ernie's that Emma told him about, that lead directly to mall's courtyard...

Noah excitedly walked through the small passage; he was beaming over the idea of having Robo Knight out on display.

"Where are we going blue ranger?"

"Some place where I know you will understand the true meaning of Christmas."

As they got to end of the passage, Noah peeked out from behind the door.

"Robo Knight…hold on a second."

So, far the close the coast was clear, and then he saw some people heading towards the courtyard.

"C'mon Robo Knight…we better hurry before people start gathering."

He led him over towards the tall Christmas in the middle of the courtyard.

"What is this?"

"It's a Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree?"

"Yeah…a Christmas tree is one of those trees that you saw people cutting down."

Robo Knight stepped back glanced up and down at the tree.

"What does this tree have to do with this Christmas you speak of?"

"You'll see, please stand right here," Noah ordered directing him to spot near the front of the tree.

"Robo Knight…listen to me carefully, your mission if you choose to accept it," he stopped chuckling, "is to stand here and not move for the next 24 hours, here you will understand what Christmas means to us humans and why we love celebrating it."

"I do accept the mission blue ranger," Robo Knight said moving into place.

Noah moved over some of the decorations and other toys around to take and make Robo Knight a little less inconspicuous.

"There," he chanted, "that should do…I hope."

He stood back thinking something was missing. He looked around, trying to figure out, what could be missing. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a Santa hat lying next the donation display.

"That's it!"

"This should do the trick," he said placing the hat over Robo Knight's head.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something that us humans wear to help us get into the holiday spirit."

"Okay, Robo Knight, stay here and remember don't make a move."

"Got it!" he replied.

Satisfied with his progress, Noah hurried back over to Ernie's, sure that everyone was probably wondered where he was by now.


	8. That Special Gift

That Special Gift

"I think that's everything," Emma said stepping over to the table.

"Yeah…I think so," Gia replied taking a seat next to her.

Troy glanced over at Jake; he had a wide grinned stained across his face. He chuckled; Troy knew besides being a ranger that Jake rejoiced anytime he was in Gia's presence. He honestly couldn't blame him, Gia was a very pretty girl, it didn't help that she was smart, witty and could handle her own. It was no wonder she always had an array of guys falling at her feet. Troy wondered if too, if she enjoyed all the constant attention that guys, including Jake gave her.

He shrugged; anyway, what did he know, love was always elusive for him, he couldn't ever really remember a time when we he cared for a girl. The only times the the idea of being alone hit him, was during the holidays mostly. Sometimes, it did bother him seeing all the couples happily embracing one another, and people talking about all the gifts they were giving to their significant others. Troy sighed; reeling in those thoughts, if there was any solace he was happy to spend Christmas time with his good friends, believing that's truly all he needed. As he looked up taking a sip of his juice, and saw Emma beaming his way. Troy smiled turning away; he felt his face growing a bit flushed.

What was that all about?

Maybe something else other than all the holiday cheer was going on with her. She was acting a bit more cheery than usual, and what was up with all that smiling. Troy scratched his head turning his attention back over to his juice.

"Hey girls…whatcha got there?" Jake asked curiously.

Both Emma and Gia glanced slyly at one another.

"These are all of our Christmas gifts…" Emma cheered.

"Christmas gifts you say," Jake said.

"Yup, and guess what?" Gia started peering his way.

"What?" he asked leaning forward.

"This one's for…" Gia turned away pulling out a large box wrapped in sliver, "for you."

Troy looked over at Jake watching his eyes lit up with both excitement and fulfillment.

"For me? Really?"

Gia nodded eagerly.

"I mean…what is it?" he asked trying to play off his delight.

"It's meant to be a surprise…so you'll have to wait and see." Gia teased placing his gift back in her bag.

Jake sighed; slumping back in his chair. Troy turned to Jake chuckling just like Gia to get him going.

"Have you guys finished your Christmas shopping yet?" Emma asked.

But, before they could answer Gia turned to Emma, "Don't be silly…I know…" she said turning her attention over to both him and Jake, "they wouldn't forget to give_ us_ presents."

Troy turned his attention over to his juice, he hadn't he hadn't gone Christmas shopping, at all and obviously Jake hadn't either from his mute tone.

"Mmmmph….so…" Jake started trying to curtail the attention away from them.

Troy sat up throwing up his hand; he couldn't think a plausible excuse to come up with.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice.

Troy turned spotting Noah, he wondered where he had gone off too.

"You want to see something funny?" he cracked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jake called hopping from his seat.

Troy nodded vigorously; at this point anything would suffice to distract the girls' attention away from their lack of gifts for them. They followed Noah; stepping over to the edge Ernie's he pointed over to the Christmas tree display in the courtyard.

"There," he announced.

Troy looked over at the tree chuckling at the sight before them.

"Ohhhh, that's awesome!" Jake cried excitedly.

"He wanted to observe what humans do at Christmas."

"Santa's hat is a nice touch," Troy commented.

He still was in awe of seeing their teammate out in the open like so but then again it was for a good cause, and he was hoping that everything would be okay with him being out there like so.

"Oh okay…hey look at the time…" Jake called glancing nervously back at both Gia and Emma, "I should be finishing up my Christmas shopping."

"That's a good idea," Emma said stepping between them.

"Oh…and I…" Gia started stepping besides Jake, "love expensive stuff," she said running a hand over Jake's chest.

Obviously, taken aback Gia's assertion, he plopped his head against some of Ernie's Christmas decorations.

"Ouch…" he cried starting off in the opposite direction, with Noah quickly following behind him.

"So you haven't gotten them anything?" Noah called after Jake.

"Wait up…" Troy called.

Jake stopped leaning against one of the decorated beams.

"I haven't finished my Christmas shopping for the girls…" Noah admitted.

"I didn't think we were doing any gift exchanging," Jake said.

"Yeah…me neither…" Noah sighed.

"What about you Troy?" Jake asked.

He shrugged shaking his head.

Noah let out a long frustrating sigh. "Guys…like what are we going to do?" Noah inquired.

"Well, since we are here at the mall we could go and find gifts for the girls," Jake suggested.

"Yeah…I agree, we still have time to get them something before the party starts," said Noah.

"I'm down for that, how about you Troy?"

"That's cool."

"I guess we could try this store here," Noah suggested.

Much to Troy's dismay he sucked in a long breath following them. Christmas shopping was truly something he dreaded, not only was he afraid of buying something that someone didn't like or want, but Troy never had to shop for a girl before, so this made the idea even more unnerving. He slowly stepped inside the store; completely frazzled on where to start. Spotting, both Noah and Jake Troy made a quick beeline for one of the middle aisles.

* * *

"Gia…I really appreciate you helping me out with this."

Gia smiled; "Hey what are best friends for!" she chirped putting on the elf hat.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like the cutest elf ever," Emma cooed.

Gia clapped in delight stepping over to side. Emma couldn't express how excited she was when Gia agreed to help her by playing one of Santa's elves for the meet and greet for some the kids from one of the nearby shelters.

"Here let me help you with that," Gia offered helping her readjust her elf belt.

"Thanks, girl."

"Looks like the kids are starting to line-up," Gia said.

Emma turned her attention over to the other side of the shelter. "Great…" she said stepping over to the Santa.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, my dear," he replied.

"Awesome, I'll get the kids," Emma said.

As excited as she was for this…she still couldn't help but to think about their Christmas party and the hope that Troy would like the present that she had for him.

"Alright, kids, are you ready to meet Santa?"

"Yes!" they all cheered with delight.

"Awesome…now follow me…and let's line up here in the middle," she instructed.

She turned her attention over to Gia, she was standing right next to Santa. She threw a thumb up. Emma nodded her consent, started lining the kids up, taking the first one up to Santa…

* * *

Troy threw his hands up in frustration, as they stepped inside the store. This had been the third store that they visited, and he still had yet to find anything.

"Guys…I think this store is the one," Noah announced.

"I certainly hope so," Troy replied with Jake nodding in agreement.

"We need to hurry," Noah started, "we only have like limited time before the party starts," he said glancing down at his watch.

Troy sighed; wondering if he would ever find something for the girls. Then suddenly their motto started ringing inside his head.

"_Earth's Defenders Never Surrender_."

If they could bust monsters and pilot megazords then how hard could it be to pick out a gift for your friends?

So with that mantra in mind Troy sprinted ahead, determined to come out as the victor in this conquest...

* * *

Jake trotted inside Ernie with arms swinging and head held high. "Mission accomplished guys!" he chirped slapping both Noah and Troy's hands.

Troy grinned, plopping down at their usual table. Finally, the last store that they visited proved was the one that they had all the gifts that they needed. Troy peaked inside his bag, not only did he find a good gift, but the store wrapped up their gifts too. Troy was rejoicing finally able to find the perfect gifts.

"Noah…buddy where you headed off too?"

Noah clutched the large box in his hand. "This…here is a special gift for Robo Knight."

"Oh…yeah?" Jake said.

"Yup!" he cried peeking out their teammate standing outside of the shop.

"What is it?" Troy asked curiously.

"Just a little something, that I think will help him get into the Christmas spirit and to show him that he has officially become part of the team."

"Awesome!" Jake cheered.

"Guys…I'll be right back," Noah said sprinting through the exit.

Jake turned to him smiling, "so Troy what did you end up getting?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

"You too?" Jake sighed.

Troy nodded smirking. He would rather Jake find out when they exchanged gifts…

* * *

He stepped through the door of rooftop clutching Robo Knight's Christmas gift. Noah shivered, feeling a sharp chill cut through the air. He hurried over to the edge of the building, peering down below. He smiled; watching all the people down below gathering together with all their Christmas cheer. He sat down the box on a small ledge adjusting the tag. Noah wasn't too sure if his plan was working by having Robo Knight posing as a toy, but he sure hoped that their companion would appreciate his gesture of good will. Noah really wanted him to know that, he and the others were truly grateful to have him be a part of their team and that this was just a small token of their appreciation.

Noah glanced over at his watch, "I better hurry Christmas party is starting soon."

He hurried over to the door, glancing over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Robo Knight," he said stepping through the door.


	9. Jingling & Mingling

Jingling & Mingling

Troy leaned back into his chair, watching all the people hurrying inside of Ernie's. He looked around, wondering where both Gia and Emma were.

"Dude, where are the girls, and where is Noah?" Jake asked.

Troy shrugged; wondering the same thing. He thought Noah would have at least gotten back by now.

"Guys!"

"Noah…buddy!"

He hurried over to the table taking a seat next to Jake.

"Where did you leave Robo Knight's gift…at the command center?" Jake jokingly jibed.

"For your information, I left it on the rooftop of the central-plaza building."

"Why there?" Jake asked.

"It seems like Robo Knight's favorite place to hang."

"I see," Jake said.

"Where are the girls?" Troy asked looking around.

"I don't see them anywhere," Noah answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, I thought they would have been back by now," Troy said.

"Yeah, me too," said Jake.

"Perhaps, the Santa meet and greet they were going to, went over longer than they anticipated," Noah suggested.

"Maybe…" Jake replied leaning back in his chair.

Troy sighed; hoping that Noah was right, and that they hadn't run into any trouble along their way.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Ernie called, "I want to thank you all for coming out for annual Christmas party!"

A collective applause echoed throughout the shop.

"Now, I want you all to sit back, relax and enjoy yourselves!" he chirped with glee.

"Please feel free to help yourselves to any of the treats, and all the drinks are on the house…including my special eggnog and candy cane yogurt," he announced.

"Yeah…now that's what I'm talking about…well expect for that eggnog," Jake cheered with laughter.

Noah stood, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to grab some treats."

"Same, here," Jake announced.

"Troy…buddy you coming?"

He shook his head; "I'll stay here, and watch the table."

"Okay…have it your way…" Jake shrugged walking away with Noah.

Troy shifted in his chair clutching his fists together as much as he wanted to take part in the all the fun and festivities he was much more concerned with the whereabouts of Emma and Gia.

* * *

Troy glanced down at his watch there was still no sigh of either one of them. As more time passed, he started growing increasingly anxious; this was certainly not like either of them not to contact them. He stood to his feet walking towards the entrance it was time for him to go out and do some investigating of his own.

"Troy!" Jake called.

"Where you off too?" Noah asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, dude where you going? The party is just getting started!" Jake jeered taking a sip of some juice.

"I think I should go and find the girls…"

Both Noah and Jake exchanged glances.

"Dude you're worrying way too much."

"Seriously, Troy, Gia and Emma can certainly take care of themselves," Jake added.

"Besides if there was "_trouble_," Noah whispered out-loud stepping closer, "I'm sure that Master Gosei or Tensou would have alerted us by now."

"I suppose…" Troy sighed.

"Hey guys!" called a sweet airy voice.

"Gia…Emma!" Noah called.

"Hey girls!" Jake said.

"Did you guys miss us?" Gia jokingly inquired glancing over at Jake.

"Of course not…" Jake countered shaking his head.

"Sure whatever," Emma said with a bright smile.

They both stepped inside the shop, heading for their usual table.

"So how the Santa meet and greet go?" Noah inquired.

"It was so much fun," Emma said taking a seat across from Troy.

"Yeah, just seeing those kids faces when they got to meet Santa, was priceless," Gia cooed.

"I bet," Noah commented.

"So, sorry we're late, we ended up having more kids show up than we anticipated," Emma explained.

"It's all good, Mr. worry-wart over here," Jake started glancing over at Troy, "was the only one making a big deal out of it."

Troy scowled at him leaning back in his chair.

"Awww, Troy you were worried about us?" Gia jokingly teased.

"How very sweet of you," Emma commented reaching for his hand.

Troy smirked, turning his attention over to the table, silencing wishing he could smack Jake for putting him out there like so.

"Guys…come out and enjoy the party!" Ernie cried swinging over to their table.

"Guys...you heard Ernie let's go!" Gia said standing grabbing Emma.

"After you ladies," Jake said.

"Thanks sweetie," Gia said with a wink.

A wide silly grin spread across Jake's eager face.

"Troy you coming?" Emma asked turning to him.

He shook his head, too embarrassed to look up.

"Oh c'mon Troy…it's okay to cut loose every once in a while," Gia said grabbing his hand.

Troy reluctantly stood to his feet, with Gia dragging him over to the center of the shop.

"Everyone, party time!" Ernie crooned.

Soon, the sounds of Christmas tunes feeling the yogurt shop setting the mood for the party. Everyone started dancing and mingling while partaking in all the holiday fun and cheer.

"Here you guys go?" Jake said handing Gia and Emma each a small glass.

"What's this?" Gia asked taking a sniff.

"It's sparkling apple cider."

"Here you go Troy," Jake said handed him one of the glasses.

"Hey guys how about a toast?" Noah suggested holding up his glass.

Everyone including Troy nodded their consent.

"A toast for making it through school and saving the world," Jake called.

They clinked their glass together in a toast.

"Guys, how another toast for our 6th teammate, Robo Knight," he said peeking outside of Ernie.

"To Robo Knight," Noah said.

"To Robo Knight," everyone said in unison.

Troy took a small sip of the cinder; it felt both cool and refreshing quenching his dry throat. In that moment, Troy decided that he needed to stop worrying and just enjoy this time, he was getting to spend with his friends...

Troy stepped away from his friends, taking a seat at their table. As much as he enjoyed the jovial atmosphere he thought it best to just take a moment to sit back and relax, and besides he needed a moment to rest especially from all the dancing he was somehow talked into.

"Hey wallflower!"

"Emma!" he called startled.

She took a seat across the table from him.

"Taking a break?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Hey Troy…"

"Yes?" he asked leaning forward.

"Would it be okay if I gave you my gift now?"

"Oh…yeah…if you want," he said with a shrug.

Emma smiled reaching over into her bag pulling a colorfully wrapped box.

"Wow…thanks...Emma."

Troy was honestly taken aback by her thoughtfulness.

"Go ahead…open it," she cried excitedly.

"Okay."

Troy slowly started ripping away the colorful wrapping, pulling open the top, anxious to see what lied inside.

Pulling away the tissue, he reached inside pulling out a red windbreaker.

"This is really nice Emma!" Troy cried excitedly.

"I know you like to run…so since it's getting cold I thought maybe…you could use something to keep you warm…"

Troy chuckled; "Of course, thanks!"

How very thoughtful of her. He supposed now was probably a good time to give Emma his gift.

"Emma…I have something for you too."

"Really? You do?!"

He paused noticing how her brown eyes lit with joy. He pulling out a small bag from behind his chair.

"Here you go."

"Troy…you didn't have to do this..." she cried.

He remained quiet, hoping that she would like her gift. Emma reached inside the bag, pulling out the small wrapped gift. She looked up briefly with a big smile tearing it open.

"Oh…wow…Troy I love it!" she said holding up the book.

"_Understanding Our Environment and The World around Us_, by Cole Evans," Emma read.

"Gosh, Troy…" she said clutching the book to her heart, "I've wanted this book since like forever!"

"Glad you like it."

Troy was so relieved that he managed to pick out something she liked. Before he realized what was going on, he saw Emma reaching out for him.

"Thanks so much Troy!" she called.

"Oh…you're welcome…" he stammered feeling Emma squeezing tightly against him.

She pulled away from him with a huge grin. Troy quickly turned away; trying to hide his overwhelming embarrassment.


	10. A Wish Fulfilled

A Wish Fulfilled

Jake nervously tapped his fingers against the counter. The party was slowly started to whine down and he still had yet to give Gia her gift. He sighed; wondering if he would ever get a chance to do so.

"Hey why the long face cowboy?"

"Gia!" he called looking up.

There she was standing there with a bright smile. He could stand there all day taking in her presence all day long if he could.

"I know something that will cheer you up," she said slyly.

He watched as she pulled out something from behind her back.

"Here you go." Gia handed Jake his gift.

"Oh…my gift," he said as coyly as he could.

In truth, Jake couldn't hold back his containment over the fact that the girl of his dreams had thought to give him something for Christmas.

"Go ahead and open it."

Without another moment's hesitation Jake started ripping open the box, he gasped when he finally got to the contents inside.

"Omg this is the latest zombie apocalypse game!"

"Yup," Gia replied with a smirk.

"Gia…but how did you?"

"I have my ways…" she said shifting her hand on her hips.

Wow what a girl!

Jake had to take a moment; he felt his face growing warm, from the excitement. He glanced up at her, feeling like now was the time, for him to finally give her his gift.

"Well…I do have a little something for you too."

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

He could sense the excitement in her tone. Jake nervously slid his hands into his pocket, pulling out the small box, handing over it to her.

"I hope you like it," he said in a small voice.

She smiled, tearing open the box. "Oh my gosh…Jake!" she cried turning to him.

"Jake it's beautiful," she sang clutching the small locket.

Jake sucked in a deep breath, the moment he had anticipated was finally coming true. Summoning up the courage, he decided to tell her the meaning behind his gift.

"Gia…I got this for you…because I wanted to give you my heart…"

A moment of silence fluttered between them. Jake sighed; turning his attention to the ground, perhaps he was too bold in his affections after-all. That was until; he felt her pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw flocks of golden hair with her sweet fragrance filling his senses. He slowly lifted his arms, wrapping his arms around her. Jake couldn't express how great it felt being wrapped in her presence. She pulled away from him if he didn't know any better he coild have sworn that he saw a faint sign of tears in her eyes.

"Jake…thank you!" she said with bright smile.

"You're welcome."

"Would you help me put it on?"

"Of course."

Jake felt the pangs of butterflies as he slowly pulled away her hair from around her neck. She glanced back handing him the locket. With his jitter hands, he slowly wrapped the necklace around her neck, clasping it together. He nervously chewed his bottom lip, watching as she turned back to him. She stood there smiling brightly clutching her heart. She looked up stepping closer to him. Jake felt his heart thumping rapidly inside.

"Gia…I'm really happy you like it."

"Jake…I…" she said stepping closer, "love it!"

"Jake…there is one more gift I would like to give you."

Jake narrowed his eyes, glancing around, "what it is?"

She moved closer, with her scent invading his senses once again.

"But…for this one I want you to close your eyes."

"Oh…okay…" he said with a shrug.

He was unsure of what else she possibly could want to give him. Jake felt something soft pressing against his lips. Jake's breath became hitched in his throat as he sat there taking in her sweet, savory kiss. No longer feeling the presence of her lips, he opened his eyes.

Gia smiled slyly, leaning over whispering, "sometimes your dreams do come true."

She stepped away, he watched her till she disappeared into the crowd of people mingling nearby. Jake clutched his chest, suddenly remembering that he needed to breath. The frantic beating of his heart started drowning out any and everything around him.

What that real?

Did that seriously just happen?

"Jake?!"

He looked up and saw Noah heading his way.

"You alright?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm cool…"

Noah chuckled; "You sure about that?"

He nodded; turning over to the crowd, and there he spotted Gia, their eyes meant, she winked turning her attention back over to Emma and Troy.

Jake leaned back against the wall.

"Dude…this has definitely been the best Christmas ever!" he cried turning his attention back over to his gift.

"Let's go back over to party," Noah suggested.

Jake gathered his gift, as he stepped away he looked up spotting the mistletoe.

He smiled silently thanking it for helping his dream come true.


	11. A Surprise Under the Mistletoe

A Surprise under the Mistletoe

"Thanks so much for helping me clean up," Ernie said.

"No problem," Emma cheered.

"Tis the time of giving," Gia called with a smile.

"I think that's the last of everything," Noah said.

"I think I see a few more boxes and bottles over there," Emma called.

Troy stepped out from behind the counter going around to the center of the shop. Everyone had cleared out expect for him and his friends, they decided to stay behind lending Ernie a hand.

"Gia let me help you with that," Jake offered taking the large trash bag.

"Thanks," she replied with a wink.

"Ernie, I'll go and toss that for you," Noah said grabbing one of the boxes.

"Thanks!"

Troy was happy to see that everyone was still in bright spirits.

"Excuse me Troy," Emma said trying to slid pass him.

"Oh…I'll get that for you," he said taking the trash bag.

"Troy...you don't have to do that I got it…"

"I insist…what you can do for me is open up this door."

"Sure," she sang brightly.

Troy hobbled through the employee only door setting aside the trash bag. He stepped back inside, following her over to the front entrance. Emma leaned against the wall taking a look around.

"Looks, like we cleaned up just about everything."

Troy nodded in agreement and from the looks of it, seemed like that had managed to tidy up the shop quite nicely. Emma turned her attention over to him, flashing a pearly white smile. Troy couldn't help but return her smile with one of his own. If there was anything he admired about Emma was her presence, she always had that special aura about her herself that was so warm, friendly and inviting, and not to mention that sweet compassionate nature.

"Troy…thanks again for the book…" she said in a small voice.

"I'm really glad you liked it."

"Of course I did," she said with chuckle.

Then they stood there lingering in each other's presence. He noticed her slowly stepping closer, her fragrance started filling his senses. Troy stood there, wondering what to do, as much as he enjoyed Emma's presence, he felt that there was something else on her mind. He saw her smile widen as she stepped closer to him. Not sure of what to do Troy just stood there, wondering what she was up too. She stepped closer wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Emma?" he cried.

She remained quiet, he felt her tighten her grip. Troy didn't know why, but he felt compelled to return her hug. He wrapped his arms around her feeling the comfort and warmth in her embrace, it something he hadn't felt with _anyone_ in really long time. She pulled away, as did he, but instead of letting go, she held on to him.

He watched her leaning forward towards his face. Troy felt his heart racing inside, was Emma really about to do what he thinks?

He slowly started pulling away; knowing he wasn't ready for this moment. All that subsided, when he felt her lips pressed against his cheek. This time, she pulled away stepping out of his grasp. She winked turning away. Troy fell against the wall touched his cheek slowly running his hand over it. He swallowed hard; both speechless and stunned. Not only did he feel his face growing flush, but he couldn't slow down his fluttering his heart. As shocked as he was over her kiss, he actually liked it.

So did that mean if he liked the kiss, that he was admitting his feelings for her?

Troy wasn't sure, but he knew one thing, this Christmas was certainly turning out in his favor. Stepping out of his own tangled thoughts, trying to gather back his composure as he stepped back inside Ernie's...

"You kids have a good evening and a Merry Christmas!" Ernie chirped from behind the gate.

"You too Ernie," Emma said waving.

"Have a merry one Ernie!" Jake said.

"Thanks for awesome party!" Gia said blowing him a kiss.

"You're welcome!" Ernie said turning away.

He started swaying and bobbing his head to some of the jingling tunes.

"Oh Ernie…" Gia cried with laughter.

"Hey guys we should get going if we want to catch the carolers down at the plaza," Noah said glancing at his watch.

"We definitely wouldn't want to miss that," Gia said.

"Nope…we don't," Emma called.

As they headed for the exit, Troy stopped at the Christmas tree in the center of the mall.

"Robo Knight," Gia said glancing over at Emma.

"Girls…remember Robo Knight has to stay still for 24 hours," Noah reminded stepping between them.

"That's right," Jake said with a chuckle.

Troy walked over to Robo Knight, "Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," the others echoed in unison.

"Let's get a move on it guys," Jake said trotting ahead.

Troy lingered behind looking around the empty mall trying to savor the all the cheer and that _special_ moment one last time, before departing for Christmas.

"Troy!"

"Yeah?!"

"Let's go," Emma called holding open the door.

"Thanks," he said stepping through the door sliding his hands into the pockets of his brand new windbreaker.

Troy wrapped his scarf tightly against his face as he felt the rush of the chilly winds and their vice-like grip cut through the air.

He watched Emma step away from the door, winking as she trotted passed him.

"Emma is something else..." he said with a smirk.

"Troy… buddy let's get a move it!" Jake called out gesturing for him to hurry.

Troy stepped out his daze running to catch up with his friends.


	12. Wishing Upon a Star

Wishing Upon a Star

"Gosei! Look!"

"What is it Tensou?"

"All the rangers are out enjoying Christmas time!" Tensou called excitedly peering into Troy's glowing red panel.

"I'm very happy to hear that Tensou! They should all be out enjoying this time they have earned it."

"Someone is missing…where's Robo Knight?!"

"Tensou, I'm sure Robo Knight is out somewhere in the world fulfilling his mission."

"I certainly hope so."

"Merry Christmas to you Tensou!"

As Master Gosei finished his statement, a small wreath appeared around Tensou.

The robot started frantically scurrying around the command center.

"Thank you Gosei! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome Tensou, thank you for all your hard work, without you, we wouldn't be able to fulfil our mission."

"Awww, shucks, I didn't get you anything…" Tensou said sadly.

"No worry, Tensou your company is all I need."

This sent the little robot into a frantic tailspin.

"Merry Christmas…Megaforce team!"

* * *

Noah stopped along the intersection, watching the all the people passing through. He stepped away from his friends looking up into the starry night skies watching one of the falling stars. Suddenly his thoughts started shifting over to their teammate at the mall.

He smiled; watching that star made him realize that he had done the right thing.

"Merry Christmas Robo Knight, Master Gosei and Tensou!" he called out in the distance.

He heard the ding in the distance.

"Noah…let's go," he heard Jake call.

He skirted through some patrons to catch up with his friends, so far this was definitely was turning out to be the best Christmas ever...

* * *

"Guys let's go up here," Emma suggested.

Everyone followed her lead through the crowds of people. She couldn't express how excited she was being their sharing this wonderful moment with her good friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Troy standing there next to her. She smiled; glancing over his way. Emma was so happy that Troy had thought enough of her to get her gift. She truly appreciated his thoughts and sentiments. It also made her happy that he seemed to like her gift too. Emma clutched her heart, even though she didn't have the courage to tell Troy how she felt, she was really happy for gathering up enough effort to give him that kiss. Although she wasn't sure how he felt about it, she was happy that he didn't reject her, and that gave her the hope that Troy could be secretly harboring some feelings for her too...

* * *

"Wow…it's so beautiful," Gia said watching the dazzling display of lights flicker back and forth.

"Isn't it?" Emma commented.

Despite the crisp chill in the air, Gia felt warmness in her heart and spirits. No words could explain the happiness she felt being here in the moment there with her close friends especially with one person in particular. She looked over at Jake. He turned with a wide grin across his face. She smiled; turning her attention back over to the tree lightning. Gia clutched the necklace hanging around her neck; this was one of the most the sincerest and thoughtful gifts she'd ever received.

What she appreciated the most was the thought behind the gift. Everyone always said it was the thought that counted, and this was certainly something that Jake had giving a lot of thought too, besides that what Gia really admired was the courage he had the put himself out there. She liked the extra miles he was willing to go to show her how much he cared. She honestly couldn't think of any other guy that had done anything like that for her. She turned her attention to the clear evening skies, hoping that someday she could find it in her heart to return's Jake's endearing affections...

* * *

Jake started swaying, feeling the joyous tunes floating through the air. He heard a giggle, curious he turned and saw both Emma and Gia turned towards him laughing and smiling. He chuckled; making people laugh was always something he was great at doing, apparently even when he wasn't even trying. This was one of those moments. But as Jake tried turning away, he couldn't seem to break himself away from her joyous smile and seeing it always made his heart dance with delight. Jake was so happy that he had the courage to give Gia his gift, he honestly hoped that she would see that he was being sincere in his affections towards her.

Then again, perhaps that surprise kiss was her way of showing him that his affections hadn't been in vain after-all. He leaned in closer; Jake couldn't deny that how much he was innately drawn to her presence. He felt something warm against his hand. Jake looked up surprised once he realized that she had wrapped her hands around his. Jake embraced her hands, looking up into the skies silently thanking the universe for making at least one of his dreams come true...

* * *

As Troy stood mingling in the cold with his friends he it felt like he was finally started understanding meaning of acceptance and belonging. He was happy how openly they all had accepted him this perfect stranger not only into their lives, but accepted as their leader while entrusted him to lead the Megaforce team into victory. That reassurance was also helping him get over the fear of opening up his heart and that made celebrating this time of the year so much more fulfilling. This was the first time in a very long time that Troy was actually enjoying the holidays. Honestly, it felt great not having to spend Christmas alone. He looked over at his friends, feeling truly grateful for them being apart of his life.

"Troy?"

"Yes?!"

"Are you enjoying the show?"

"I am."

"That's good," Emma said with warm smile.

She turned her attention back over to the marrying carolers. He shifted his attention over to Emma. His mind started reeling over the events that transpired between them today. Troy was quite surprised by not only by her thoughtful gift, but that little kiss she gave him. Despite his initial apprehension he secretly enjoyed it, much more than he had thought he would. Relationships were never a strong point for him; in fact he had never been in one, or in love for the matter. So, while, he enjoyed that moment, he still wasn't completely sure if both the gift and her kiss meant something more. Troy had random moments when he felt what he guessed could be a slight attraction to Emma. But, he would always pull himself back, remembering that she was friend/comrade/ally and nothing more. Then in same regard that certainly didn't stop Jake from going after Gia. Troy would never admit this out loud but there was one thing that he couldn't deny was the soft spot he had for her. Not only did he enjoy how compassionate and caring she was towards others, but he admired how openly she was with her quest to protect the environment and not to mention her kind, gentle soul.

Whether or not Emma had deeper feelings for him, Troy thought it was best for now to keep things at bay between the two of them, her friendship meant the world to him, he treasured it almost more than the others. So, he didn't want anything to ruin what they had with each other, even if that meant setting aside any attraction he had towards her. Troy shifted his attention and mind over to clear evening skies. As much as he was longing to spend Christmas with his parents, he was silently thanking the stars for making at least one of his wishes; that he yearned for come true.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Robo Knight!"

"MORPH!"

Robo Knight transformed back into humanoid form walking over to the center of the building staring off at the skyline of the city. The rangers' teammate had just gotten back from his unexpected trip. While, he was posing as toy, he was accidentally mistaken for one of the many donated toys that the Harwood County officials were shipping over to a village in Africa and while, there Robo Knight entertained and mingled with the village children. He shared tells of the glorious the battles, and victories he shared with the other Power Rangers. But, little did Robo Knight that while he was sharing his tells; he was ubiquitously sharing in the holiday greetings while learning what Christmas meant to humanity.

Once all the children were fast asleep, Robo Knight decided to leave the children a parting gift. He decided to use his powers to light up their tree, and made sure that the lights would flicker till Christmas day while thanking them for helping him understand what Christmas meant. As Robo Knight scanned the vicinity, something caught his attention.

"Oh…what's this?"

He stepped over towards the buildings edge.

"To: _Robo Knight_," he said reading the tag attached to the neatly wrapped box.

He pulled open the lid, revealing the contents inside. Spotting a small note, on the side he picking it up.

"_Merry Christmas_."

"_Shake it_."

Robo Knight picked up the strange object.

"Oh!" he called once his inside internal sensors realized that stamped inside the object was an image of him with all the rangers.

He turned it over shaking it, watching the white flakes flickering back and forth inside the globe. He stood there watching the flakes, till they settled at the bottom, staring at the image inside. While Robo Knight stood there he started realizing that what he held in his mechanical hands was what the humans would call a gift. As he stood there, he received another gift.

Snow.

He looked up into the clear evening skies watching the white flakes fall all around.

"Merry Christmas to all humans on earth."

Robo Knight stepped over to the edge peering down below.

"And too all a good night," he said wishing all humanity good merry and cheer this very special holiday season.

**The End.**

* * *

_Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all enjoyed my little Christmas gift to the Megaforce fans out there^^ _


End file.
